Ronnok
Ronnok is a Le-Matoran of Metru-Nui. He is the Leader of the matoran group know as The Elite Matoran Dowrin (Or EMD). He wears a mask that appears to be a Miru Nuva, though this may not be the case. Metru Nui Ronnok, like most matoran on Metru-Nui, was put into a containment sphere by Makuta Teridax. However, his malfunctioned. When he awoke on Mata Nui, he did not have compelete memories, but had strange dreams. Mata Nui Ronnok had many adventures on Mata Nui, including finding a sword (The one in which he uses now) imbeded in a large tree, and made many friends like Tamon and Sopan. Return to Metru Nui When he and the other Matoran returned to Metru Nui, he didn't have much time to settle in. He and his friends were attacked by a strange Makuta (though they were unaware that it was a Makuta as they were unaware that Makuta were a species). Sopan found Toa canisters under the protodermis sea and decided it was there only way to live. However, Dowrin sacrificed his life for Ronnok, who was nearly killed by the Makuta (whoes name was actually Alcatraz) Ronnok only had time to get into the canister, with Dowrins body still on the beach. Karu Nui The Matoran did end up on an Island know as Karu Nui . Unfortunately, there were no boats strong enough to survive a trip back to Mertu Nui (as it Karu-Nui was not in the sea of protodermis.) The Makuta would destroy them if they tried, anyway. They later met with Alkatraz again, who threatened to kill them if they did not give him their masks (a line repeated from the time they first met on Metru Nui.). Ronnok stopped the others from running and said he would not let Alcatraz bring the death of any more innocents and instead went on the offense. Surprisingly, the Matoran gained the upper hand, and Gana appeared and used her hunting bow to distract the Makuta. Ronnok was able to defeat Alkatraz by tricking him into falling into a rahi trap. The team, including Gana, were then able to escape. A week later there was a massive storm which did a lot of damage to Ko-Karu. What caused the storm is unknown. Shadoc During a battle with Makuta Alcatraz, Ronnok saved Gana from a shadow leech, but supposedly had his light drained. Shadoc Continued to reek havoc on the the island. It was not untill a battle between him, Alcatraz, and The remaining Elite Matoran Dowrin, that Shadoc fell. Alcatraz had made the blow, and, after, left. Shadoc was not dead, however. He quikly regained his strength. Just as he was about to kill The Elite Matoran, A flash of light appeared between them. When the light disappeared, standing between Shadoc and the others, was Ronnok. Abilities and Traits Ronnok has gained wings on his shoulders allowing him to fly. It is unknown if these wings are organic or compltly robotic. if he waved them hard enough, it would create a small cyclone. As Shadoc, Ronnok has the ability to hurl small shadow balls. Mask and Tools RonnoK wears what seems to be a Miru Nuva (This is odd becuase no other matoran on Mata Nui wore a Nuva mask. His was likley mistaken for another.) He carries a sword that he found embedded in a large tree on Mata Nui. Trivia *RonnoK is one of few Matoran with a Nuva mask. *RonnoK was the only Matoran to fully remember Metru Nui, if not immediately. See Also *Sprite Comic Category:Pencilboyproductions Category:Matoran